Rules
Rules The rules of the wiki can be summed up as follows: #'Don't be a jerk.' This is the most important rule. We're all fans of Warriors here, and general nastiness doesn't belong here. #'Follow the admins' requests.' They were picked to take care of the wiki, and they have its best interests at heart. You can disagree with them, of course, but if they tell you to stop doing something, please do. #'Keep the hate down.' Debate and discussion are core components of the wiki, but if things escalate into personal attacks, that's the time to calm down and ask an admin for help resolving the issue. #'Make the wiki a better place.' Wikis rely on the good of the average human; otherwise they'd be doomed from the start. Uphold that tradition by fixing errors, adding new data, and even just saying "Hi!" to a new user. #'Keep it PG and keep it clean (or as clean as Warriors can be).' This is a book series for elementary and middle schoolers. It's fine if you're older, but don't put anything on here that you wouldn't be okay with your grandma or your principal seeing. We understand that there is going to be some fighting in a lot of fanfics, but don't make the gore level too high. #'Use common sense.' We can't write everything down. Just try to do the right thing and you should do fine. You're doing well already by reading these rules! If you've got any questions, feel from to ask an admin. Chat 'How can I make my text maroon? (/me)' Example: * Eclipse the Warrior does something Type in "/me does something" without the quotation marks for your name to appear next to the thing you want to say you're doing. Chat Moderator/Admin/Rollback Related 'What is a chat moderator?' A chat moderator is a user who is able to either kick or ban users from the chat who are not following chat rules. However, this is rarely used, so it is more of an honorary title. 'How can I become a chat moderator?' ---- WE ARE IN NEED OF CHAT MODERATORS!!!!! ---- Here are some basic guidelines to become a chat moderator: #Be on chat a lot. #Be a mature person who won't misuse their power. #Be nice to people. #Know the chat rules and apply them. Fulfilling all these guidelines will not necessarily make you a chat mod. It depends if a wiki needs a chat mod at that moment. Additionally, you don't have to fulfill all of these, or even (hypothetically) any of these. It will be up to admin discretion. It should also be noted that the chat mod position is like a pre-admin, and that a lot of trust goes into that promotion. Users applying for chat mod should also have some level of requirements for being an admin. 'What are admins and bureaucrats?' In short, they are the people with tons of buttons who act as the de facto leaders of the community. They can ban people, promote people to chatmod, delete pages, highlight threads, change how the wiki looks, and lots more. They're here to help, so don't be afraid! 'How can I become an admin?' Here are some basic guidelines to become an admin: #Be active across the wiki. This includes forums, comments, chat, message walls; you should be most places, if not all. #A good track record is important. If you've got a history of being a troublemaker, your odds of adminship are slim. #Be polite, nice, pleasant and respectful. We often end up as the public face of the wiki, and if people hate us, that's not good. You should probably apply for rollback/chatmod before becoming an admin, but many admins skipped this process. Fulfilling all these guidelines won't guarantee adminship, and not fulfilling them won't destroy your chances. As usual, it's up to bureaucrat discretion. Fair warning: adminship is hard. It's fun the first week, but then it gets tiring. Know what you're signing up for so you don't get overwhelmed. At the moment, giving out adminship is CLOSED. Miscellaneous 'How old do I have to be to join the wiki?' Users must be at least thirteen years old to join Wikia. Underage users may be banned by Wikia Staff (not to be confused with the Warriors Natureclan admins and bureaucrats) if their true age is discovered. If you are underage, please never share this with anyone, both because we don't want to know how old you are, and because you will probably end up banned. Additionally, try to act mature. If you're good, we'll never know you're underage. 'Can I make a page?' All users have the ability to make a page. However, it's a good idea to ask an admin to get permission before doing so for your first few pages, Before making a page, ask yourself: "Will the wiki benefit from this, or will it just be extra clutter? Can we just add this as a section to another page?" For example, don't make an "Ivoryclan camp" page. Just add it to the "Ivoryclan" page 'Can I make a category?' All users have the ability to make a category. However, like making a page, it's good to have an admin's permission before making a category. Before making a category, ask yourself: "Will the wiki benefit from this, or will it just be extra clutter?". A sure way to tell if we won't need it is if 5 or less pages will fit into that category. 'Can I post my fanart here? ' All fanart of canon characters is welcomed on the wiki. 'Can I post fanfiction here?' Derp! We LOVE fanfictions! 'Can I advertise my stuff here?' Yes, but please put it on the New on Warriors NatureClan board. 'I'm new to fandoms and some of the vocabulary. What do some of these words mean?' *''Canon'' - official facts from the book, or approved by the author. *''Fanon'' - fan-made (fanfiction, OCs, etc.) *''Headcanon'' - an idea that is not mentioned by the author themselves, but is canon-compatible and accepted by the fans. *''Fandom'' - a group of fans all obsessed with the same thing *''Ship'' - A pairing of characters as a couple *''Shipping'' - liking two characters as a couple *''OTP'' - (One True Pairing) someone's favorite ship *''OC'' - (Original Character) a fan-made character *''Mary-Sue'' - an overpowered character/OC, or a character/OC that is so perfect the challenges they face are easily overcome. Can be used for males or females, but most commonly females. *''Gary-Stu'' - the male equivalent of a Mary-Sue 'I don't agree with someone on something. How should I word it?' Word it respectfully but clearly. For example, if you strongly believe Rosestar is in fact a potato, and someone has told you you're crazy, you should say something like, "I understand where you're coming from, but personally, I am confident she's a potato. You're free to have your opinion, of course, but mine is firm." However, Kitty-2 herself has confirmed that Rosestar is not a potato. There goes that headcannon.